


Metal and Synth (collection of song lyrics)

by tatteredbunchan



Series: Bunchans song lyrics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Depression, F/M, Gen, Gore, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Song Lyrics, Violence, alternative, ambient, industrial ( like NIN), metal, synthpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredbunchan/pseuds/tatteredbunchan
Summary: More song lyrics I wrote years ago!  There's a mix of genres here with some classic gory death metal, thrash, industrial metal, synthpop/synthwave etc.
Series: Bunchans song lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Serpent Queen

**Author's Note:**

> TW as theres heavy themes in a lot of these songs like murder, gore, violence and also MH issues like depression
> 
> This song is about a dude getting murdered during sex by a woman/creature lol. I hadn't decide wtf she was. Maybe a vampire. They're pretty hot and will succ you to death.

Lusting for an end  
Desire is self-destruction  
A serpent of malice  
masked by her beauty  
she calls them in the night  
waiting in the shadows

Her venomous words  
leaving you bittersweet  
struck by the fever  
of the black mambas bite 

Intoxicated by the breath  
of one final kiss  
The taste of blood   
stained on her lips  
burning, eroding  
from the core  
Consumed by the fires  
A personal funeral pyre

The stench of death it lingers  
An aroma she finds pleasing  
wrapped around your corpse  
ready to begin the feeding


	2. The Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me listening to too much Dethklok and bands like Obituary, Gorguts etc. 
> 
> Also Mein Tiel by Rammstein and the themes that song covers (cannibalism)

Hanging from the ceiling like Cattle  
Slit your throat and drain the blood  
A laceration on your cheek  
A mark of my work to come  
Flay the skin and leave you bare  
the wounds from your flesh are seeping  
Gouging eyes leaving empty sockets  
Annihilate every part of your being

Disassemble the parts that connect you  
The meat cleaver is in my hand  
A blow to the head, sliced in half  
brains splash against the tiles  
and create a picture of your demise  
An intersection from the core  
intestines wrapped around me  
like a necklace  
I'll keep the remains stored away  
someday you'll be part of me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite line is about wrapping the intestines round himself like a necklace lmao. idk why it was always a funny but disgusting image to me.


	3. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is meant to be a bit more fun like an alt/rock song. I guess more on the lines of bands like Paramore?
> 
> This was written when I was 16. I'd also been reading a lot of batman and Harley Quinn quickly became my favourite so I as influenced by her. It's basically me channelling her and about when I used to mindlessly obsess over boys instead of focusing on school lmfao. there's also a bit of villain simping in there. 
> 
> This song actually has a verse/chorus structure unlike most of my songs that are written more like poems.

[verse 1]  
Your eyes are haunting  
Captivating  
It's hard to look away  
You're doing things   
To my brain  
And its in my nature  
To hunt you down  
Cause I'm a human predator

[chorus]  
I ache with hunger for your love  
My soul is rotting dying inside  
I need to feed off your emotions  
To keep me alive!  
I can't function lately  
I'm like a zombie zombie zombie

[Verse 2]  
I know that you're a monster  
A beautiful stranger  
I can feel your aggression  
It's leading me your way  
A mindless indulgence  
You're crawling inside my brain  
And taking over

[chorus]

[Bridge]  
An irresistible temptation  
I need your brains  
Twisted and dangerous  
We'll soon be famous  
Starring in a...  
Discovery Channel documentary

[chorus]

I can taste your tender flesh  
Feasting on your brains  
I can't function lately!  
I'm like a zombie...


	4. Fuck Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written again when I was around 16/17? It's basically after I had an argument with a friend who I felt treated me poorly. So basically this song is me being a passive aggressive wimp lmfao 
> 
> This was meant to be a thrash song. I'd been listening to a lot of Megadeth at the time.

All take and no give  
Ignore what I say because it bores you to tears  
Quid pro quo was something you could never understand  
play the sympathy card, standing there  
because you know I'll be stupid enough to care  
Take all the blame, throw it my way  
Too passive to make my thoughts known  
possible consequences blinding my judgement  
Why do I keep on taking your shit?

I wish I could just tell you to Fuck off  
My Kindness has gone to waste  
Fuck off  
My patience has been tested enough

Your selfishness knows no bounds  
Only do what suits yourself  
Doesn't matter how much I lose out  
Wasting my energy   
trying to save something that was dead years ago  
Just to avoid the possibility of being alone  
Be more assertive  
broken shards speak back at me with my reflection  
Stamp out those, who walk over you  
They laugh at my weakness as I try to tell you

Fuck off  
I'm done with being made to feel like this  
Fuck off  
You treat me like a piece of shit

[Guitar solo]

Fuck Youuu!


	5. Procrastination 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is about my ADHD ass experiencing executive dysfunction but also suffering writers block
> 
> This is meant to another fun little pop song

Static on the tv  
Static in your mind  
With the click of a button  
images and sounds would arise

Nothing is on today  
I’ll look again tomorrow

A dim light shines  
In the middle of the room  
Can’t quite make out  
What’s in front of you

Inspirations never in a constant flow  
It’s not working for me today  
I think I’ll look again tomorrow

Turn the pages  
The lines are crossed out  
The matching melodies  
Locked up in the corners of your brain

We seem to be having some technical difficulties  
I think I’ll try again tomorrow

Is it work or play?  
The defining line has gone  
Nothing but frustration  
You call yourself an artist?

Nothing good to write today  
I think I’ll try again tomorrow


	6. Age of Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is about my experiences working in retail and the working world in general lmao
> 
> This one is the industrial one where I was listening to a lot of Nine Inch Nails at the time haha

A new species has evolved  
No need to breathe the same air as us  
Dead, expressionless eyes  
No Passion, but no despair

Doused in gasoline  
Strike the match and watch them burn

Impenetrable beneath their armour  
Pain cannot be felt

Only logic has relevance in this world  
Programmed to be seen not heard  
Serve their purpose before their gears are rusty and old

Welcome to the age of the machines

No time to learn and nurture the soul  
Assigned compulsory software  
and put to work

Time is money  
Efficiency is key

Empathy is a forgotten trait  
In order to survive, you must be ruthless and cold

This is the new age  
The age of the machines


	7. Aurora Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be part of a synthwave project called 'Stardrowned' that I never really went back to after this song. I'd gotten really into Dynatron around this time.

Emerald skies, spin a tale  
covered by clouds, like a vale  
Of dark and light  
In the eclipse I’m blind  
Lay wake to a spell over my eyes

Aurora Nights, cast off the grey  
Lift the darkness from me   
and take it away…

(uh-ah-uh x2)

The cold that comforts, but burns my skin  
Conquer that what dwells within  
Break apart the rocks, against the shore  
Enclosed by the mountains  
but free in the open still

A dream in time, On the path to find  
The balance between rage and Serenity

[instrumental]

Aurora Nights  
Cast off the grey  
Lift the darkness from me  
And take it away

A dream in time  
On the path to find  
The balance between  
Rage and Serenity


	8. Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old me who wrote this needed therapy lmao. 28 year old me needs therapy. 
> 
> This song is def inspired by the more emo side of music and some old faves like Evanescence lmao 
> 
> tw/ for self harm and suicide in this one

[v1]Trying to keep going but forever failing  
Cold, dead and wanting   
Can't find the will to continue searching  
Still, motionless, staring out  
can't collect my thoughts, racing around...

[Chorus]  
Veins  
Severed and cut from my core  
The blood can't reach my heart no more  
Veins  
Poisoned with my hateful mind  
Tearing apart everything I despise

[v2]Glass on the floor, mirrors shattered  
Can't bare to look at them  
A disgusting creature in human form  
Kind words filled with lies  
My self-loathing keeps me up at night...

[Chorus]  
Veins  
Severed and cut from my core  
The blood can't reach my heart no more  
Veins  
Poisoned with my hateful mind  
Tearing apart everything I despise

(instrumental)

[Chorus]  
Veins  
Bleeding out til my existence fades  
Peacefully watching it calms my rage  
Veins  
Poisoned with my mind...  
Veins  
Severed and cut from my core  
The blood can't reach my heart no more  
Veins  
Poisoned with my hateful mind  
Tearing apart everything I despise...


	9. Anti-Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angy anti-social baby uwu 
> 
> This was meant to be like a thrash/death metal song

Separated, Remaining as one entity  
disguise my contempt for Fellow man  
I'll take solace in my cave of solitude  
I am Anti-Human

Sever all ties and connections  
from hostile words exchanged  
seeking pleasure  
From their inner torment  
I have nothing for you

A sigh for the drones  
selfishly consuming my oxygen  
filling me with empty hate

Claustrophobic  
It's difficult to breathe  
A sea of endless faces  
In my surroundings

I'll take solace in my cave of solitude  
I am Anti-Human


	10. Life is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what direction I had for this one. I don't even remember wtf it was about tbh! 
> 
> I think it was meant to be a pop song but with some orchestral shit in it.

cradled by crimson roses  
a bed of thorns reaching for me  
scratching my skin  
lucid dreams of melancholy pulling me in  
alienworld

ohhh and life is strange  
life is strange  
sometimes its easier to look the other way  
deny all trace of feeling

a tremor that seeps into my bones  
blue steel chains guarding my soul  
protect me from the change  
the chaos coming my way

halestones plummet but I don't feel a thing  
All I can focus on is the wind that sings  
A violent symphony  
shattering the chains  
like hundreds of knives   
carving away

ohh and life is strange  
life is strange  
for it is wanting  
can be nothing short of perfect

fields of silver stretching for miles  
a break of silence as orchestras weep  
tears of raging clouds pour from the sky  
the cellos getting louder  
violins shrieking underneath the ground

keep the film rolling  
a closeup on me

tragedy speaks   
in coded words  
only burdened on those that hurt  
and walk their path alone


	11. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a synthpop song. I wanted female and male vocals on this one. Written around 7 years ago.

[female vocal]  
keep moving  
keep moving  
don't go slow  
run to catch the train  
to see the girl you adore

keep up the pace  
through these dim street lights  
assemble the pieces  
that you find

It's critical  
This puzzle to solve

[male vocals]   
one step, two step  
and a thousand more  
keep up the pace  
until you can't no more

[female vocal]  
saveeee me now

[male vocal]  
your body aches but you cant slow down

[female vocals]  
Don't faailllll me now, I'm counting on you to save me from myself

[male vocal]  
When the sun will rise  
I'll know I'm out of time

[female vocal]   
saveee me now.

[Male vocals]  
minutes to go and I'm running out of time

one step, two step and a thousand more

the girl that you loathe  
is the one you can't let go


End file.
